Rickyl Reunion Drabble
by fandom.vision
Summary: Sheer dumb luck is sometimes a person's best friend, but next time... they're gonna have a backup plan.


**warnings: spoilers for episodes up to 2/16/2014**

**author's note: originally this was going to be a werewolf AU, but once I got to writing it I figured it didn't need the extra element of lycanthropy. at any rate, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Merle was finally gone. He'd been freed from the binding ties of blood for the first time in his miserable life. It had been exhilarating, refreshing, heart-wrenching, terrifying…and then there had been Rick.

A good man. A decent man. One filled to the brim with honor, good intent and quiet, humble righteousness. The head of a new family. One that Daryl had been hovering on the outskirts of for well over a year. Daryl had sunk into his new role as the Provider and Enforcer like he'd been born to it. It was easy now. Merle had been a very sick individual, barely able to function. Without that poisonous presence hovering at the edges of Daryl's conscious mind, with the knowledge that that burden was well and truly lifted, he found he could breathe for what was likely the first time in his life. With Merle gone for good, Daryl was a free man. Free to enjoy life for a change. Free to be judged on his own merit and not overshadowed by his brother's insanity.

And then the Governor had returned, and Daryl's life went to Hell in a hand basket.

Now his new family was scattered. The kids unaccounted for and the rest thinned to the lowest of numbers. Beth was little consolation. She was a strong young woman, but they had very little in the way of protecting themselves. A few knives and the few bolts he'd had at hand for the crossbow. That was it. The woods were crawling with the undead, some of them newly turned former friends, all of them excited by the sounds of battle from the prison.

Daryl poked at the embers of their little camp fire, shifting the squirrel remains within the coals. A few fat squirrels had been little comfort for him or Beth, but both of them had known it was best to keep their strength up. Across the haze, Beth stirred and blinked sleepily at him. "We need t' get movin'. Ain' gonna find no body if we're jus' sittin' here mopin'."

Beth sighed and sat up, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of one hand. Good little farmer's daughter that she was, she'd be up and ready to move in just a few minutes. Daryl rose and moved off into the bush a short ways to relieve himself. As he zipped up, the world around him seemed to still in one of those fairy tale type moments as he became aware of something he might have missed under almost any other circumstances. Faintly, mostly carried on the soft breeze, the wail of a toddler. Judith!

Bursting out of the brush, he snagged his crossbow slinging it over his shoulder even as he grabbed for Beth's arm. "We gotta go now!"

Smart girl didn't ask questions, just fell in line, running for all she was worth. Probably assumed he'd seen Walkers headed their way and for all that he hated the sons of bitches, they made motivating people with little effort so very easy. They always provided an excuse one way or another. Eventually, they had to stop to catch their breath. Beth, little trooper that she was, just braced her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. And now he could hear it clearly. Judith's distinct little voice and one he was thankfully familiar with as it was mingled with the sounds of others. Tyreese and the two little girls that had taken such a shine to Carol, including the devil herself. Grinning, he patted Beth's shoulder, urging her without words to move it.

The small group startled from reading a sign, whipping around to face them as he and Beth slid down a sandy embankment to the level of the railroad tracks. Then they were rushing to meet each other half way. Beth hugged the little girls tightly to her, relieved not only that at least a few of the little ones had made it, but also to have someone to care for again. Daryl understood that. He knew certain members in a family thrived through caring for the others. He, however, only had eyes for Judith and Carol wasted no time in handing her right over to him.

That baby cooed and grabbed at his chin as happy to see him as he was to see her. Tucking her close to his shoulder, Daryl settled his cheek against her skull while she wrapped chubby baby arms around his neck and clung to him. He breathed her in deeply once, finding her to be unharmed. Blue eyes shifted to Carol. "Good to see ya."

"Thanks. I heard the explosions. Knew something bad was happening. I had to be there."

Daryl nodded, just a tiny dip of his chin. This woman had done her best to protect her family and Rick had only sought to protect her by sending her out. Daryl hadn't liked it, but it seemed that he and Carol both had understood the position she'd put him in by acting on her own without their leader's consent even if she didn't see it quite in the same light as Daryl. "Gimme a diaper and a bottle. I'll get Lil' Asskicker squared up and then we find a place to hole up for the little ones, so the rest of us can find the rest of the…group."

Kneeling, Daryl lowered Judith to the soft sand. Tyreese handed him the diaper. The black man hadn't stopped grinning since he'd laid eyes on Daryl and Beth. "You two are a sight for sore eyes, lemme tell ya. First Carol and now you two."

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled and tossed the wet diaper aside. Poor kid would have a little sand in her diaper, but it was better than urine burns. "How long y'all been standin' out here starin' at that damn sign?"

Carol touched the side of her neck lightly and glanced back at the sign in question. "A bit. We were trying to decide if we should see what it was all about."

Tyreese sighed. "Where else are we gonna go?"

"There's a small neighborhood just to the west of here." Judith happily resettled on his hip as he stood and Daryl pulled her in close to his shoulder again. She wasn't really his, even though it felt like she was, but she was _Rick's_, and he'd protect her to his dying breath now that he'd found her. "We'll hole up in a house there. Carol and I will start looking for the others tomorrow.

Carol nodded, so obviously glad to give control of the situation to Rick's right hand man. "Alright. Let's get going. I remember making a few runs there. It was mostly quiet. Most of the Walkers were probably drawn off by the ruckus at the prison anyway. It's probably the safest place for right now."

With a hand on the shoulder of each of the little girls, Beth nodded. "Let's go. If we get there fast enough, we can barricade a house and gather some food for dinner before dark."

"Did I mention how very happy I am to see you guys," Tyreese murmured with a laugh and fell into step behind them.

"A time or two," Daryl muttered in good humor, though his attention was on the treeline. The tracks would take them to the main road and a left would take them to the little neighborhood in question. After a good deal of walking, Daryl finally passed a dozing Judith to Beth. There were Walkers up ahead and he needed both hands to deal with it. Carol stepped up beside him, her knife drawn as well. Quiet kills were the order of the day for now. "Stay with the brats," Daryl ordered Tyreese, grateful when the man just obediently ushered all the girls to the side of the tracks. Carol moved with him and together they brought down the six shambling corpses in a matter of minutes.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon were spent just like that. They'd go a while unhindered and then have to stop and clear a path. Even after they hit the main road there had been two small herds between them and the little neighborhood. The sun was low in the sky as they finally turned a curve in the road under the canopy of trees that led to the houses in question. Not a Walker in sight on the asphalt and Tyreese murmured a pleased, "Salvation."

The two little girls cast excited grins over at the adults. Beth only shook her head and took the taller girl's hand in hers. "It looks safe, but it might not be. Lizzie, hold Mika's hand."

The older of the two young'uns complied but the expression on her face… Daryl's instincts sparked. He hadn't spent much time with the new kids. He'd been too busy providing meat for the table and support for their soul-damaged leader and his core family. Now he wished he'd taken the time to sort through the newer arrivals. That little girl was off. Kind of like Merle had been off, though not nearly that sick yet. Making a mental note to keep a closer eye on her, Daryl braced the crossbow stock to his shoulder and moved on ahead. Tyreese, knowing his part in this as an injured but still able-bodied man, stayed back with Beth and the young'uns. Carol stayed just a few steps behind Daryl and together they looked over their choices.

Of the eight houses on the block, only two looked promising. Holding up his hand to stop Carol, he inhaled deeply then let it out slowly. He'd seen movement in the window of the big white house to their left and he didn't want to leave anything to chance. "Stay here. I gotta see somethin'."

"Daryl," she protested. "We have to stick together."

"I'll jus' be a second." He didn't wait for further argument, moving swiftly off the main road and up the drive of a quaint white two story. The curtains were all drawn but for the one front porch window. It could be nothing, the place looked shut up tight, but the closer he got to that covered porch the stronger his instincts trilled that there was someone in that house. The steps creaked a little under his weight, but Daryl hadn't sensed a Walker in the area. His nose told him there were some, but the strength of the rotting smell said they were probably already disposed of. Sharp ears picked up voices on the other side of the door and Daryl almost felt his knees give out, going weak with relief. Lowering the crossbow, he braced a forearm on the door and sagged. The voices silenced immediately.

"Rick." Daryl knew he sounded wrecked. "Open the god damned door, 'fore I take it down for ya. I got someone out here that needs her daddy."

The sudden explosion of sound on the other side of the front door could only be described as frantic. The scrape of furniture being shoved out of the way of the door, the shink of a knife opening and the snap of something being cut. The locks being thrown open and then door was suddenly gone. Daryl staggered forward only to be caught in trembling arms. The crossbow slid to the porch until Daryl was comfortable letting the strap go to wrap Rick in a cautiously tight hug. "You look like shit, man," Daryl murmured into the side of Rick's neck. The former Sheriff's deputy scoffed through his tears unable to speak through the overwhelming sense of home. He had to be feeling it the same as Daryl given the way the other man practically burrowed into Daryl's body, tucking his face in his neck. The sound of fast footsteps behind him pulled Daryl partly out of the hug. Rick could barely stand on his own, so Daryl just kept an arm slung about Rick's waist as Beth, crying in joy and relief, came forward and passed a squealing Judith into her papa's arms.

Rick was a mess, babbling and crying and rocking the little girl. Daryl was there when his legs gave out to help ease him to the porch so that he could curl around his baby and cry without hurting himself more. Michonne patted Daryl's head and ruffled up his hair on her way by him. Carl was hugging Beth and Tyreese was grinning. Mika was smiling so brightly her cheeks had to be hurting. Lizzie's smile was muted, but at least it was there. She might not have been a total lost cause yet, but Daryl would still be keeping a closer eye on her.

After a while, Daryl helped Rick to his feet, supporting him into the front room and down onto the loveseat opposite the front window. Everyone filed in behind them and went to work rebarricading the door. Carl came and sat close to his dad, murmuring to Judith and touching her like he couldn't believe she was there. For a moment, not one person could look away from the sight of such a happy, heartfelt reunion. Then Rick looked up and locked eyes with Daryl.

He looked like death warmed over. The Governor had done a number on him and Daryl felt his heart stir with rage. He felt red creep into the edges of his vision and took a deep breath, focusing on the blue eyes that bore into his own. Rick, unlike any other man Daryl had ever known, had a way of grounding him. The rage quieted a little, allowing him to focus on the words Rick was saying.

"I don't know how to thank you enough," Rick said, his deep earnest voice a little hoarse and his breathing a little ragged. He was a mess. His eyes shifted briefly to Carol then Tyreese and finally Beth, Lizzie and Mika before they came back to Daryl again. "All of you."

Everyone looked uncomfortable, shifting and glancing away from that intense blue gaze. Daryl never looked down. "T'weren't nothing. You would've done the same if you'da been able."

Carl glanced up then, looked Daryl over and then glanced at his dad. Daryl tracked the movement out of the corner of his eye, but still never looked away from Rick's intense and searching stare. Finally, Rick seemed to come to some conclusion and turned his gaze back to his daughter, crow's feet forming heartily as he grinned down at the cooing girl in his lap. "How'd you find us?"

"Sheer dumb luck." Daryl scoffed. "From now on, we need t' have a fuckin' pre-determined meeting place if the shit hits the fan again."

Rick chuckled. "Tell me again why you aren' the one leadin' us, Daryl Dixon?"

"Cuz that shit's for the birds." Slinging the crossbow off his back, Daryl leaned it up against the wall beside where Rick sat on the loveseat. The former Sheriff's deputy glanced at him briefly and then turned his eyes back to Judith. Daryl looked over the pair to Carl. "What've we got for supplies?"

"Not enough for all of us. I started going through the houses, but there are Walkers in most of them. I was out of ammo. Michonne just got here yesterday and dad's been in and out of it."

"Good call, then," Daryl said with a nod of approval, hearing the unvoiced 'I couldn't do more' and thinking Carl was growing up a little bit more. "Carol can get everyone settled. Beth, why don'tcha see what kinda first aid kit might be lying around and see what you can do t' fix these two lame ducks up. Michonne and I are gonna go get supplies. We'll be back before dark."

The grateful look on Rick's face brought out a small smile on Daryl's. He patted Rick's shoulder once, careful of the man's obvious pains. Then he snatched up his crossbow and headed to the back of the house. Michonne followed him without question as they made their way out the back door. Thankfully, the back yard was fenced in and they were careful to latch the gate behind them. "A little like old times yeah?"

"A little," she admitted. They moved through the next yard and made their way up the steps. "Depends on whether or not you plan on staying on two feet."

Daryl smirked and shook his head. "Very funny, you bitch. I'm good for now. Better now than the day before yesterday."

Michonne had heard the story of Daryl coming back, delirious from infection and wearing Walker ears around his neck like trophies. She teased him every now and then about reverting back into a caveman. He took it in good humor though. At least she could take what she dished.

Three houses later, the pair of them slipped back into their homebase through the back door and then set to blockading the entrance. Beth came in and smiled at them looking tired. "Find any more first aid stuff? Rick needs some more painkillers and antibiotics."

Daryl nodded and dug into one of the little kid's cartoon backpacks they'd scrounged up to carry supplies. He pulled Carl's lost shoe out and two ziplock bags of prescription and over the counter drugs. "Old people from two doors down. They had already checked out together. Looks like one of them was really sick anyway."

Beth nodded and took the bags. "Carl's?" she asked nodding to the shoe. "He told us about what happened before he ate his weight in chocolate pudding."

"Little shit didn' save no body none?" Daryl grumbled as he followed a chuckling Beth into the living room, leaving Michonne to figure out dinner. Carol excused herself to join her and Daryl found that a seat next to Rick and Judith had been left open for him. He tossed the shoe to Carl who happily set about putting it back on then settled down in the empty space. Reaching over he ran a hand over Judith's hair. She barely stirred in her sleep. Rick pressed in close, leaning heavily into Daryl's shoulder. Unable to resist, Daryl pressed his thigh into Rick's, reveling in the closeness of someone so dear to him, and threw an arm over the back of the couch, getting comfortable.

"So what's the plan?" Tyreese asked, running his fingers over the newly bandaged injury on his arm. "We still gonna look for the others tomorrow?"

"Course," Daryl answered immediately. "Your sister's still out there. Maggie and Glenn. You don' abandon family, bro."

"Daryl's right," Rick put in and Daryl couldn't be imagining the way Rick's thigh pressed a little more snugly into his own. "He and Michonne can go and see about tracking the others. See if there's anybody else. We'll give it some time. See if anybody else turns up. Here's as good a place to hole up as any. We can make this work."

Everyone seemed content to let Rick and Daryl take the lead again, of which Daryl highly approved. Carol and Michonne came in a while later with bowls and silverware, handing out the rations of canned goods heated on a propane stove. The propane tank was full. Daryl had checked on their way back into base. Unfortunately, there was no electricity to run the water pump, but Daryl had lit the pilot on the water tank anyway and hooked up a series of hoses after dinner. He'd secured a showerhead to the hose with a little finagling. The sound of boots behind him made his turn as he rechecked his jerry-rigged shower. Rick leaned heavily in the doorway, arms free of Lil' Asskicker for the first time in hours.

"She's sleeping with Carl on the loveseat. Boy hasn't slept much the last few days. Reckon he can catch up now that the lot of y'all are here." Seemed to Daryl Rick was on to his secret adoption of Rick's family.

"No reason why not. Plenty of shoulders to bear the burdens now," he agreed and then took a step back. "Hot water should be ready to rock here in about twenty minutes to a half hour."

"Daryl." Rick's voice caused him to turn and meet those steely blue eyes almost against his will. Rick looked like he wanted to step into the bathroom, into Daryl's space as he was wont to do on occasion in the past, but his injuries were keeping him in the doorway. It must have been hard to get down the hall even.

"You should be restin'," Daryl decided to dispose of the space between them for Rick and reached out, looping his arm around Rick's waist and pulling Rick's best arm over Daryl's shoulders. "We'll get you back here for a nice hot shower when the thing's ready."

"Michonne told me."

Daryl stiffened but tried to keep them moving back toward the living room. "Told ya what?"

Rick's grip on the bathroom door frame stopped them short. "That I shouldn't worry about you so much. That you'll always come back to me…and my family."

Daryl tugged once and then gave up moving the man. He was a stubborn son of a bitch and Daryl wasn't keen on accidentally hurting him. "You said we were family, too. That I was family, too. You and Carl and Judith are all the damn family I've got left, Rick. Course I'm gonna come back."

Rick's steady calm made Daryl's agitation seem that much worse, but he was entirely dead set on having this conversation. "I'm glad." The grip on Daryl's shoulder tightened, the pain etched into Rick's face deepening the lines there. "And your past, just so we're clear, doesn't change anything."

"'xcuse me?" Unable to keep the surprise from his voice, Daryl shuffled them and eased Rick down to the floor by the wall beside the bathroom doorway then settled beside him. Rick tipped and let his head come to rest on Daryl's shoulder before answering.

"I said, it doesn't change a damn thing. You've done nothin' but right by this group." Rick scooted closer to him practically forcing Daryl's arm around him. "I think we've danced around everything long enough, so from now on, I'm just gonna be straight with you…or rather up front. Straight's not likely the right term for this conversation. That hot water ready yet y'think?"

Daryl let out a little huff of laughter. At least the man still had his sense of humor. "Prolly."

"Good. C'mon." Of course the stubborn asshole would try to get to his own feet. Letting out a frustrated huff, Daryl pushed up the wall and reached down with both hands to help Rick up. The man grinned a little ruefully and gave Daryl a small push toward the shower. It occurred to Daryl then that if Rick could hardly stand, he wouldn't do well in the shower alone.

"Alrigh' already," he grumbled and nudged the door shut with his foot. With the hose in the way, it wouldn't shut completely, but at least the steam would have a way to escape. Rick leaned against the sink counter and Daryl dropped to one knee, easing the man's boots off with care. The socks came off easier and Daryl tossed them aside. Standing he took a step back and shucked out of his vest. It was quick work to get out of his own boots and then his pants were in the pile he was making in front of the door to deter possible intruders.

"Commando?" Rick inquired and Daryl blushed at the man's wicked smirk.

"Shut up. Underwear get in the way and I got more important things to be looking for than more of 'em."

A soft chuckle rumbled out of Rick's chest as Daryl worked the other man's belt open, but his hands stilled as Rick murmured, "S'okay. I like the thought."

Slowly, Daryl lifted his gaze. Steely blue eyed him with caution. "Y' like the thought of me not wearing nothin' underneath the jeans," he repeated, just to make sure he'd heard correctly. Rick ducked his head with an almost shy smile and then looked up through his lashes to meet Daryl's gaze again.

"Yep."

Given the invitation, Daryl couldn't resist. Darting forward, he pressed hungry lips to the willing lips of Rick Grimes and devoured the other man's mouth. Gently he took Rick's lower lip between his teeth and tugged. Rick obligingly opened and their tongues tangled, exploring. Distracted though he was, Daryl still managed to get Rick's jeans open and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both the jeans and Rick's boxers. Knowing he'd have to be cautious of the gunshot wound in Rick's thigh, Daryl broke away from Rick's mouth and trailed a few nips and sucking kisses down Rick's throat before dropping down again. The jeans were tight and hard to get off. Rick hissed a few times, but bore the discomfort with dignity. Ignoring the flaccid state of the other man's cock, Daryl chucked the jeans to the pile and rose, taking Rick's shirt up and off as he straightened. The man was a mottled patchwork of colorful bruises. The shirt landed with the rest of their clothes, and Daryl let out a low menacing growl.

"Too bad that bastard's already dead. I'da gone back and killed him myself." Work worn hands settled gently on yellow, black and blue sides before he began to free some of the bandages that were already soaked the fluid the body released while it tried to heal. At least it wasn't pus. Rick reached out and cupped the side of Daryl's face, asking him with gentle hands to look him in the eye. Never able to refuse, Daryl met that vivid gaze with a scowl.

"Don't worry about that right now. Let's get in that shower and enjoy it. Put the past behind us and move forward." Always intense in moments like these, Rick stared Daryl down until he got the nod he wanted and then pushed himself completely away from the sink counter. Daryl readily took his weight and helped him into the tub through the sliding door. Daryl eased him down and winced when Rick shivered against the chilled porcelain of the tub.

"I'll be right back." Rick nodded and Daryl made his way to the door. Leaning out a little he called down the hall, "Hey, Michonne. Turn the hose on. Gonna make sure the boss don't brain himself while he gets cleaned up."

Michonne came into view at the end of the hall a second later and nodded before disappearing in the direction of the water tank. Daryl withdrew and kicked the clothes up snug to the door then turned back to the tub. The hose jerked a little and Daryl smirked to feel the plastic heat up beneath his fingers as the water pushed through. Stepping into the shower, Daryl helped Rick to his feet again and then turned him so that his back was to Daryl's chest. With an arm secure about Rick's waist, Daryl had no fear of the other man going down. Reaching up, Daryl turned the little lever and the two of them were instantly doused in pleasantly warm water. Rick let out a happy little laugh and ran his fingers through his greasy curls.

"Lemme," Daryl heard himself murmur and found himself reaching for the shampoo. Rick was like a cat, leaning into Daryl as the hunter massaged his scalp and scrubbed at the former Sheriff's deputy's curls until they were clean. Rick even returned the favor, turning carefully in Daryl's grasp and running gentle fingers through the longish locks sudsing the shampoo up real good and playfully giving Daryl a Mohawk. A quick extension of his arm adjusted the makeshift showerhead, rinsing both of their scalps. Then Rick picked up the body wash and Daryl turned to putty in his hands. By the time Rick had reached Daryl's hips, running strong, calloused palms all over the hunter's torso, Daryl was hard as a rock. Rick didn't even hesitate. Just wrapped strong fingers around the hard flesh and pumped, twisting his wrist and thumbing the slit at intervals. They were kissing again, Rick's hungry lips swallowing each and every little moan that Daryl couldn't hold back. Daryl didn't last long. It'd been forever. And Rick seemed pleased by that somehow. Daryl washed Rick down after he'd regained some of his senses, but the other man was just too wiped, too abused to get it up. Daryl pressed a tender kiss to his temple and murmured, "When you're better."

"I'll hold you t' that, Dixon," Rick murmured in return and kissed his mouth again though this one was fairly chaste and more sweet than sultry. Not wanting to waste the water, they rinsed and shut the showerhead off. Rick eased out of the shower with Daryl's vigilant help and then sat himself on the toilet lid while Daryl gingerly dried him off. Daryl left the towel on top of Rick's head and quickly dried himself off with another one. Once his own towel was snug around his waist, he helped Rick up and secured the other man's towel around his waist as well. "There are some clean clothes upstairs. At least somethin' should fit us."

A quick tug got the door open despite Daryl's pathetic attempt at a blockade in the form of dirty laundry. And then they were making their way down the hall. Tyreese glanced up from a book he was reading by the last light of the sun filtering through the curtains. He nodded and returned to the page as the two men made their way over to the staircase and up it. It was slow going, Rick having to pause to catch his breath frequently. His wheezed a bit and Daryl made a mental note to have Beth help him bind the man's ribs later. For now, Rick's sense of decency had to be met first and so they trekked on until they were in one of the bedrooms. It had to be the master bedroom, too, given the size of the bed and closet. It didn't take long to find some comfortable clothes and get them both dressed.

"We'll leave a guard downstairs. Those who are able will trade off after three hours or so. The rest of us can sleep up here. In real beds for once," Rick mumbled from where he lay limp on his back. The bed looked ready to swallow him.

"I'll go inform the others. Feed Lil' Asskicker while I'm at it. You need anythin'?"

"Just a drink. Maybe to see my daughter before she's put to bed." Rick sounded like he was about out. Daryl reached out and shuffled him until he could tuck the other man under the comforter.

"I'll send her up with Carl while I make sure everyone's aware of the plan."

"Thanks. And Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Get yer ass back up here when you're done."

"Heh. Yes sir."

Fin


End file.
